


Needy Omega

by Featherstep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alfred Pennyworth, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha T'Challa, Alpha Ted Kord, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Auction, Bestiality, Bondage, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Omega Clark Kent, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Twisted, Vaginal Sex, alpha ray palmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherstep/pseuds/Featherstep
Summary: Clark Kent finds himself in Gotham when he didn't mean to. He didn't have a plan. But that night is about to change his entire life. Someone's just come into heat and things get wild from there at Wayne Manor.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Ace the Bat-Hound, Clark Kent/Alfred Pennyworth, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Jonathan "Pa" Kent
Comments: 26
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Batman inhaled the scent as he dropped down from a balcony and stared at the young boy who reeked of  _ omega _ . He couldn’t have been more than fucking twelve, but he’s outside at night, where any of the damn criminals of Gotham could have stumbled on him.

“Boy, what the hell are you doing outside at night in Gotham smelling like a bitch in heat?”

The deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen stared up at him. “I… I don’t know,” he shuddered and whimpered as he practically melted against an old abandoned building. 

At least the villains weren’t prowling around it then. Especially the other damn Alpha’s.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asks, though doesn’t offer his hand. He knows if he so much as touched him he might not be able to reign in the Alpha part of himself that he’d worked so hard to train  _ not _ to give into baser urges - didn’t matter that it wasn’t against the law. Not when it came to Alpha’s and omega’s, because they were  _ both _ ruled by their biology - closer to their animal instincts than any beta.

“C-clark,” the young omega whimpered and slid down onto the asphalt.

“Clark? Where are your parents?”

The omega shook his head, tight lipped. Either he didn’t have parents, or he was hiding from them. Maybe a runaway.

“Well, you can’t stay out  _ here _ .” He had to take another breath, it wasn’t like he could keep from inhaling forever. And that damn sweet scent went straight to his traitorous cock. He grunted as his erection ached, trapped as it was in his too tight suit.

Bruce’s senses were going haywire as he breathed in the intoxicating ambrosia of omega slick. He licked his lips and leaned down to lift the dark haired youth into his arms. He couldn’t just leave him there and if they stuck around any longer all the Alpha’s on the streets and nearby would be looking for the unbonded omega whose scent was strong in the air.

“Nnnhhhn,” the boy whimpered.

With the Batmobile nearby he hopped into it with the omega and drove off. Disappearing from view underground and further away. Once out of the city limits he drove back up onto land and then into a cave entrance that closed behind them once the vehicle was clear.

In the seat next to him, Clark had shifted in his seat, over and over and rocked back and forth, back and forth. He had no doubt the omega was looking for some sort of friction.

“Is this your  _ first _ heat?” He hoped not. Those were the worst as far as he’d been led to believe. Worse even than a first rut.

“Y-yes,” Clark cried, “it hurts.”

Running his tongue over his teeth, he got out of the car and carried the overheated omega further into the cave. He sighed in relief when he didn’t see Alfred.

Clark clung to him and breathed in deep.

Bruce saw when his pupils widened and his lips parted. Carefully he carried him up the stairs and to his room where he lay him upon his bed. He proceeded to shut and lock his door and then removed his suit, piece by piece.

Took note that while he’d been stripping down, Clark had turned onto his stomach and shifted on the bed. Again, seeking some sort of friction.

“Clark, I’m going to take care of you,” he groaned as that scent reeled him in like a fish on a hook. His unclothed cock jutting out.

“What?”

* * *

Clark’s heart hammered against his chest. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so  _ far _ from home. He’d just been trying to outrun whatever was  _ wrong _ with him. But he’d felt  _ weak _ , so much more than he’d ever had and couldn’t run any longer.

And now, he found himself in some stranger’s house and in their bed, with a sticky wetness between his thighs, soaking through his clothes. And a deep ache that clenching his thighs together  _ hadn’t _ helped.

Large hands reached for him and turned him back onto his back.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the man. His whole body trembled even as his cock twitched.

“Y-you’re b-big,” his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Your sweet little omega pussy is going to enjoy my big Alpha cock, Clark.”

He shook his head and lifted his hands to try and shove the man off, because he was  _ scared _ . He didn’t even know what an omega and Alpha were. Even though some words the man said had his hole twitching and that liquid warmth soaking his pants  _ more _ .

“Fuck, Clark, you smell divine,” the older man took hold of his wrists in one hand and held them above his head and used the other to tear away his clothes. Shredding them and popping buttons that flung around the room till they landed somewhere in the room.

Clark didn’t even know his name, but he whimpered, “Please,” and had no idea what he was saying it for.

“How many have touched you, Clark?”

“Huh?”

“How many cocks have been  _ inside _ you?”

“N-none.” His face reddened with heat, though his skin felt hot already. His abdomen felt tight. His hole clenched and his cock twitched.

The man paused, and his hands loosened on his wrists.

Clark tugged his wrists free and went to sit up when a spicy aroma tickled his nose, mixed with something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. But it had him  _ whining _ , because he felt hot inside and out. Like a pulse within him that ached, but he didn’t know for what.

Then the man took hold of him by the legs and lifted them up over his shoulders and lowered his head.

He gasped and sank his hands into the sheets under him when a wet tonue swiped down over his cock.

“What a tiny omega dick, Clark. So small I can fit it all into my mouth without a problem,” the man said as he breathed warmly against Clark’s sensitive member before wrapping his lips around him and sucking him in.

“Nnnh!” He cried out, head back, eyes clenched shut.

The man’s tongue wrapped around his cock and swiped along the side up one and down the other.

Clark tried not to let his body betray him, but he couldn’t help the motion of his hips. But it wasn’t long before the man removed the warm heat of his mouth from his little cock.

His eyes opened wide when he felt the man’s tongue roll around his sensitive hole.

“Your cunt tastes so good, Clark. And you’re just oozing slick. Making such a mess of the sheets.”

“S-stop.”

The man lifted his head and stared into his eyes. “Why? Your body is begging for it.”

“F-for what?” He asked, confused by what he meant.

“To be filled with an Alpha’s cock and knotted.”

_ That _ word caused him to shudder. He didn’t know what it meant, but his legs of their own volition spread  _ wide _ .

“Look at you, spreading your legs for me like the bitch you were meant to be.”

His eyes stung, but the words escaped him, and he didn’t understand  _ why _ he felt the need to say them. “P-please, Alpha, need you!”

“ _ Where _ do you need me, Clark?”

He whimpered and moved one hand between his legs. Rubbed a couple of fingers against the slit underneath his balls, “Here, Alpha. Please!?”

“You’re such a good boy, a good little omega,” the dark haired man knelt between Clark’s legs and pulled Clark’s legs over his thighs which couldn’t quite wrap around him.

His body tensed.

“Shh, relax, little omega.”

Clark gulped and grabbed the Alpha’s forearms. 

Then felt something hard against his hole. He cried out when the Alpha’s long, fat as a soda can, cock thrust into him.

“Fuck, your pussy is tight, Clark.”

“I-it hurts!”

The Alpha moved one hand to brush back the omega’s bangs. “It usually does when its one’s first time.”

At least the older man wasn’t moving, even though he was so deep inside him.

* * *

He couldn’t believe he’d succumbed to his baser urges, his animalistic instincts. Their government wouldn’t fault him for it, but that didn’t make him  _ feel _ any better. It was a distraction from his mission. One he’d been on for only about two years now. An omega would present a complication.

But, he tasted as delicious as he’d smelled. And his omega pussy was so, so hot and tight.

“Your pussy just sucked me right in,” he groaned. He wasn’t sure how long he could stay still before he started moving inside Clark’s young nubile body.

He smirked when Clark lifted his hands to cover his face.

Moving his hands from Clark’s hips, he smoothed them up over his abdomen and torso where he pinched his hard pink nipples. “No hiding, little omega.”

Clark’s back arched off the bed as he moaned and he moved his hands back above his head to hold one of the pillows.

“Such sensitive bitch tits. I can’t wait until they’re overflowing with milk. I’m going to fuck your omega pussy so good and fill your womb with my pups.” He groaned at his own words and took hold of the omega again, hands under his ass where he gripped him tight.

Bruce couldn’t hold back any longer and pulled back until only the head of his cock remained before slamming back into the omega’s tight little pussy.

“Damn, the fucking sounds you make, Clark,” he growled as the omega whined and whimpered, moaned and groaned.

He watched Clark’s head roll side to side. “N-no more.”

“Your mouth tells lies while your hips show truth, Clark,” he growled as he noticed Clark’s hips moving in unison with his. He smirked as he caught those wide blue eyes and slammed into him faster and harder.

“Ahh! NNgh… Oh… oh! Alpha… Alpha! Ahh, p-please!”

“That’s it, boy, cum for me little omega,” he continued to thrust, grunting with every shove forward as he coated his cock in omega slick. It wasn’t long before he felt the tight heated moist walls of Clark’s pussy clench around his cock.

Even as Clark came, Bruce’s knot swelled up inside the young omega.

“Ahh! It hurts!”

“Shh, Clark, just breath.”

“No!” He tried to move away and cried, unable to escape.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you move, so stop,” he pressed a hand down on Clark’s shoulder. Then brushed his fingers along the omega’s jawline and into his hair, whispering soothing sounds as he stilled.

The omega felt so good around his knot.

He lowered his head to pepper kisses across the omega’s collar bone. “You’ve done well, little omega. I’m going to make you my bitch, because your sweet omega pussy is  _ mine _ .” Now that he’d had him, he wasn’t about to let him go. That’s what he thought in the  _ moment _ .

Then Clark tilted his head back and to the side with a whimper. 

Bruce struck and sealed their fates as his canines sank into the omega’s bonding gland. Where he tasted blood and omega pheromones. 

“Oh!” Clark cried out, his entire body shuddering another orgasm dragged from him due to the bite.

Bruce groaned after a few moments and extracted his teeth while Clark’s tight cunt clenched around his knotted cock.

When he began thrusting again, the squelching sounds were obscene as cum from both of them squished out from Clark’s cunt around Bruce’s cock.

“You take me so well already, Clark.” If only he had the time to devote to him, he’d be fucking him all day long, every day. “But I have a mission,” he grunted as he thrust into him again and watched those long dark lashes flutter, “and my knot won’t always be available to you, but I don’t want you having anyone elses pups.”

Clark shuddered and his hips met Bruce’s movement for movement, the omega’s heat overcoming him more and more.

Bruce turned his head to press his lips to Clark’s knee, “I’ve got a german shepherd. If one dog isn’t enough, we’ll get more. Because after this you’re going to want a knot  _ all _ the damn time.”

“Alpha,” Clark whined and moved his own hands to pinch and pluck at his nipples and rubbed down over his abdomen to stroke his small omega cock.

“That’s right, baby, touch yourself. I  _ might _ share you with Alfred after you're full of my pups.” Alfred was usually home at the manor, unless he was with him. “You want my pups, don’t you, omega?”

“W-want your p-pups, Alpha.”

Bruce groaned. “Such a good little omega, taking my knot. You want to be my slut, don’t you?” He swiped his tongue over Clark’s leg where he could reach as his cock twitched inside him and he shot a second load. They were still connected and he wondered how many more times it’d happen until they could separate. Not that he wanted to, but they’d need a break to eat and rehydrate.

He knew he’d have to get Alfred searching for the boy’s family, to at least let them know he’d presented as an Omega and had been claimed.

* * *

Clark had never felt so  _ full _ . It had hurt and he’d wanted it to stop, because he’d never known pain before. Not like  _ that _ ! But once the pain had gone away he couldn’t stop rocking his hips to try and get the Alpha in him deeper.

It alleviated the  _ ache _ and the fire burning from within. But when the older man had stopped it had quickly grown again until the Alpha’s big cock had started shifting in him again.

Eyes fluttering he answered, “Y-yes. Wanna be your slut.”

“You’re so greedy, you need your omega pussy filled at all times, don’t you?” The Alpha asked while peppering kisses here and there upon him.

He nodded. “Nnnhn, yes. Please, Alpha.” He’d gotten used to the stretch of the man’s cock, with and without the knot. The knot he could feel against his walls with every movement, the veins of which brushed against his insides. Each backward and forward movement brought one of the rigid veins against a particular spot that had his toes curling and his abdomen tensing.

“What do you think of cucumbers and zucchini?”

“Wh-what?” He blinked and wondered why he brought up food when he was balls deep inside him, those same balls heavy and slamming against his ass.

“We’re going to have fun with your slutty cunt. Going to record  _ everything _ and make you watch it in a room full of people at the next charity.”

His face heated up, but he was half delirious due to his heat and the need to ride out as many orgasms as possible.

Clark gasped when the Alpha flipped them over without pulling out or hurting them. 

“There, now you can ride my cock. Start bouncing.”

He blinked and placed his hands on the older man’s chest and lifted himself up, as far as the Alpha’s knot would let him before he let gravity pull him back down. He impaled his cunt on the Alpha’s cock over and over, his breath hitching each time.

It felt  _ so _ good. He felt every rigid vein. Felt the head of the Alpha’s cock press against his cervix. It stung a little, but the pleasure overwhelmed him to the point the older man grabbed him by the hips and helped him bounce.

“That’s a good boy, my slutty omega bitch.”

He shuddered and came in spurts and gasped when he felt the heat of the Alpha’s seed hit his cervix, the male cumming inside him harder and deeper than before.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he slid forward and lay his head atop the Alpha’s chest where he could hear his heartbeat and felt the Alpha’s cock slip out of his pussy overflowing with slick and seed.

“Let’s hydrate in a moment with some cold water. After, I’ll introduce you to Ace.”

He blinked, eyes half closed, “Whose Ace?”

From the ensuite bathroom, a german shepherd trotted out, tongue lolling.

“That’ll be him now,” he pat the bed, “up here Ace.”

The dog jumped up and spotting someone new began sniffing him.

“Make him stop,” he grumbled when he felt the dog’s wet nose against the back of his knee.

“Ace, right here,” the Alpha ignored his words and shifted Clark’s legs so he had a knee on either side of the Alpha’s thighs beneath him.

Clark felt the Alpha’s fingers spread his cheeks and tilt his hips in such a way that he felt the dog’s breath against his dripping pussy.

“You’ve been a good dog, Ace, waiting patiently. Think you can help me take care of this little bitch whenever I’m on patrol?”

The dog, Ace, whined.

“Wh-what are you doing, Alpha?” He couldn’t get free of his hold. 

“Bitch’s don’t talk, Clark, they just whine and whimper while they’re getting bred.”

He blinked and shook his head on the Alpha’s lap, who was talking to the dog.

“Thatta boy, Ace, right there.”

Clark cried out in shock when he felt a thin long tongue licked his pussy. The Alpha’s tongue hadn’t felt like that and their position didn’t allow him to even get near his cunt to do so.

He could hear the dog’s tongue lapping at him even as he felt that tongue swiping over his slit and balls again and again. Whenever he tried to squirm away, the Alpha held him steady where he was. He couldn’t move backward because that just encouraged the dog.

When the Alpha moved he pushed him down face first on the bed. Snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists around the headboard.

“A-alpha?” He didn’t know his name, so it was all he knew to call him.

“You’re still dripping with my cum, looks so good.”

Clark heard him snap a photo with a phone before reaching to position him.

“Stay like that Clark.”

He shivered as he felt the cool air against his heated flesh. His ass in the air, so exposed.

Then, a furry weight was against his lower back.

“No! Please Alpha.”

“You want to be knotted, don’t you, Clark?”

He didn’t know what that had to do with anything as he groaned, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good omega.” The Alpha ran his fingers through Clark’s hair. It felt nice. But the Alpha turned his attention back to the dog.

“Now, Ace, let’s get you ready. Just a few strokes. Yeah, that’s it. Excited, boy? Got something to hump that you won’t get yelled at for.”

Clark closed his eyes and cried out when he felt a cock sliding into his gapping, wet and dripping hole. It felt  _ different _ . Not as  _ wide _ as his Alpha’s cock, but maybe a little longer as the head pressed  _ into _ his cervix and not just  _ against _ .

He panted for breath to try and ease the burning feeling of the invasion.

“Feel’s good, doesn’t it, Ace?”

Clark  _ almost _ wished he’d never left home, not that he’d meant to get to wherever it was he’d wound up. But when the dog started moving - with the older man’s help, his mouth opened and a moan escaped him.

“Look at you, Clark, such a cock whore.”

He flushed, but the words just made his hole clench and the dog growled. He swore Ace sped up his thrusts. And then, Clark felt it. The swelling of a knot.

Soft whimpers and whines escaped Clark. His body shook with  _ pleasure _ as the dog filled his aching cunt.

With Ace’s knot keeping them stuck together even after Clark reached orgasm he cried into his pillow. It was all so  _ overwhelming _ .

The Alpha laid beside him and whispered into his ear, “You’re such a filthy little slutty omega, letting a dog fuck your cunt. If you don’t want anyone to see the  _ videos _ you won’t breathe a word and you’ll  _ stay  _ here with me. I’ll make sure your hungry omega cunt is always filled with  _ something _ , or  _ someone _ .”

His breath hitched at the threat. 

“You’ll be a  _ good _ little omega for your Alpha, won’t you, Clark?”

“Y-yes, Alpha,” he cried out as Ace thrust into him really hard, so hard he swore he could feel it in his womb. He’d rather have the Alpha’s fat cock and knot in him.

“My name is Bruce when we’re in public, unless I say otherwise.” Bruce carded his fingers through Clark’s hair.

Clark felt the Alpha’s lips against the back of his ear and the side of his neck.

* * *

Bruce didn’t know  _ when _ he’d developed these kinks, or whatever they were called. He almost felt ashamed for them. But bansihed the thought as he watched Ace fuck the omega’s cunt like a champ.

He imagined which objects and foods he could conceivably stuff the omega’s holes with.

“If…  _ when _ your parents visit, you’ll present yourself to your father and call him Daddy. I bet you’d love for him to fill your pussy with his cock.” He’d placed a claiming bite on Clark, so he couldn’t be taken from him. But he wanted to  _ watch _ as he was watching Ace go at it the omega’s sweet hole.

“No!”

Bruce growled.

Clark whimpered even as his hips thrust back into each wild thrust of Ace’s cock.

“You want to be a  _ good _ omega for your Alpha, don’t you, Clark?”

“Y-yes, Alpha.”

“Then you’ll fuck whomever I tell you to, won’t you?” He ran a hand up and down Clark’s back. He could feel the ripples of muscle beneath and wondered what the omega would look like once fully grown.

“Y-yes,” Clark cried out, body shuddering as he came  _ again _ and soon thereafter Ace pulled out, cum flowing out of the omega’s pussy.

Bruce got up and went to the mini fridge and pulled out cold bottles of water. He uncapped one and offered it to Clark’s lips. “Drink, slowly.”

Clark took slow careful sips and then drank the rest faster.

Bruce finished off his own bottle of water.

“A-alpha…”

“Yes, Clark?”

“Feel so weird. So  _ empty _ .” He said the words with a trembling lower lip.

Bruce wondered if he’d be  _ this _ needy once his heat had passed. He couldn’t play with him when he was on a mission. He didn’t think Ace was going to be enough for his lovely omega, and Alfred might be too busy as support if need be. Maybe Commissioner Gordon, but he was often busy  _ too _ . He’d have to figure out who could fuck the cock hungry omega’s cunt when he couldn’t.

“I know it's my turn, but I should check on Alfred and see if there’s something we can eat.” He definitely needed to invest in toys that weren’t for crime fighting. 

He got up off the bed again and from the mini fridge pulled out a bottle of champagne. He carried it over to the bed and smirked as he uncuffed one of Clark’s wrists and reattached it to the bed frame.

Clark rolled onto his back, head on the pile of pillows, soles of his feet on the bed, knees spread.

Bruce grabbed one of the spare pillows and placed it underneath Clark. Uncorked the bottle and then pushed the fluted end into the omega’s slick and cum drenched pussy.

“C-cold!” Clark flushed, eyes going wide, mouth agape as Bruce poured the champagne into his cunt.

“Your pussy was just so  _ thirsty _ . Now, fuck yourself with this until I get back.” He moved Clark’s free hand to the bottle. “I’ll lick it all up when I return.”

He left the room and spotted Alfred. The man appeared as calm as ever, except for the slight widening of his eyes.

“You can fuck him once I’ve gotten him filled with  _ my _ pups. Then I’m going to let everyone at the next gala bid on two hours of time with him.” He still had to have a cover and Batman wasn’t one of those Alpha’s that would  _ share _ . Bruce Wayne, on the other hand  _ would _ .

Alfred dipped his head in a nod.

Bruce never thought he’d start his own pack, but things were changing. He had to be careful when deciding who to let in. He, Alfred, and Ace weren’t going to keep the greedy omega satisfied on their own for long.

“Master Bruce, may I make a suggestion?”

“Fire away, Alfred.”

“Perhaps you should invest in the Wayne Stables, sir.”

“It’s been a  _ long _ time since they’ve seen any horses.”

“I think your omega would enjoy them, sir.”

Bruce blinked and then nodded. “I’m sure.”

“You may also wish to invest in some breeding benches, for your room, the cave, and the stables, Master Bruce.”

Just thinking about watching the omega’s expression and hearing his sounds was starting to get him hot and bothered again.

“I’ll have a meal brought up shortly, sir. You should get back to the omega.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Don’t forget, Haley’s Circus is in town this weekend, sir.”

“I’ve been meaning to go,” but he didn’t know if Clark’s heat would be over by then or not.

* * *

Clark whimpered as he closed his eyes and pulled on the bottle before shoving it back into his pussy. He cursed that  _ part _ of him that needed to be filled. It was all he could think about. And the champagne bottle wasn’t fat enough, or long enough, or warm enough, and it didn’t have all those rigids that pressed up against certain bundles of nerves in his cunt.

The champagne that had been in the bottle and which had poured into his pussy that had so greedily guzzled it, leaked from him and onto the sheets.

He felt dirty and his face flushed a deep crimson. 

Thinking about all the dirty, filthy, humiliating words Bruce had said to him, in that growly Alpha voice had his body shuddering as he came on the bottle.

He looked up when the door creaked open.

“Little boy, are you ready for a man’s cock?”

“Alpha?” He blinked as he watched Bruce saunter in and to him.

Bruce took the bottle and set it aside.

“Call me Daddy, we’re going to practice for when your father gets here. You should tell me their names and phone number.”

“Jonathan and Martha Kent.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he appeared to not be breathing for a moment.

“Alpha!?” He tried to move, to touch him, but he was still restrained. Where his strength had gone he didn’t know. Maybe it had something to do with how his cunt felt like it needed something in it, something long and thick.

Bruce shook his head, “It’s okay, Clark. Just need to fuck you nice and hard till.” He reached forward and undid the handcuffs.

Clark’s hands were free to reach up and thread his fingers through Bruce’s hair. The texture soft. “Alpha, need you in me.”

“We’re practicing now, Clark. Call me Daddy.”

Clark gulped. “Daddy.” His entire being flushed.

“Does Daddy’s little boy want Daddy’s big hard cock?”

Clark nodded.

Bruce whispered into his ear what to say which only made Clark flush reappear.

“Daddy,” Clark spread his thighs and lifted his pussy up for viewing. He pulled his cock out of the way in one hand and used the other to spread his hole. “I need your fat cock in my little cunt.”

Bruce groaned, “Your pussy is so tiny, baby boy.”

Clark gulped. “P-please Daddy, f-fuck my pussy, this little bitch is hungry for your cum.” He squeezed his eyes closed. Only to open them wide on a gasp when Bruce smack his hole, “Ow!”

“Don’t hide from me, little boy. Those who don’t obey get punished.”

He watched Bruce get up and walk to the closet. Where he pulled out a belt. Folded it in half and walked back over to him. 

Bruce sat down and pulled Clark between his legs, Clark’s back up against Bruce’s chest. Bruce hooked his feet around Clark’s to keep them spread.

“D-daddy, wha-what are you doing?”

“Anything I want, baby boy. Every part of you belongs to me and you can’t touch yourself unless I tell you to. And you  _ never _ hide from your Alpha, understand?”

Clark nodded, although his body tensed up, uncertain. “Yes, Alpha.”

Bruce nuzzled the back of his neck until Clark’s body relaxed.

The Alpha growled and licked at the claiming mark, still red from earlier and then struck.

Clark jumped, crying out as the leather belt slapped against his leaking omega pussy. He tried to get away, but Bruce growled warningly. With a whimper he leaned back, head on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“If you’re not a good omega, I, as your Alpha, will teach you a lesson. Understand?” Bruce lifted the belt again and again as he spoke, causing Clark to flinch with each strike of the leather against his hole.

It hurt, but it also made his hole clench and heat pool in his loins.

“I-I’ll be a good omega!”

Bruce nipped at the side of his neck even as he continued to whip him with the belt, each slap harder and quicker than the last. Until his pussy was red and swollen.

“Good little omega,” Bruce whispered against his ear as he set the belt down.

Just then, they heard the wheels of a cart.

Clark blinked at the unfamiliar man in what appeared to be a tuxedo who removed a cloche over a few dishes.

“I’ve brought a very late dinner for you both.”

“Bring it over here Alfred. We’ll eat and then you can knot Clark’s mouth while I take his cunt.”

Clark shook his head.

Bruce growled against his ear.

Clark gulped and licked his lips. “I… I’m a good little omega.”

“Yes, you are. But you’ve still got so much to learn.”

Alfred picked up a long green item from the tray. “Might I suggest more training, Master Bruce?”

“He’s still so wet, anything will slide right in.”

“True. I’m sure you’ve got the surveillance cameras running with audio, sir.”

Clark cried out when the butler shoved the cucumber into his cunt and twisted it.

“Sir, you should make him keep it there until we’re done eating.”

Bruce nodded. “Good idea, Alfred.” He glanced at Clark and their eyes met. “We’ll hand feed you while you fuck yourself with the cucumber. Be very loud when you moan and praise the cucumber by calling it Master Cucumber and make sure to thank it for being in your pussy.”

Clark whimpered, but grabbed ahold of the green vegetable and impaled himself with it and wondered if he’d ever get a break from having something inside him. Wondered when the  _ need _ to be fucked by  _ anyone _ and  _ anything _ would end.

Bruce and Alfred ignored him, except when they offered him a bite to eat or a bit of drink between his loud sobbing moans and the embarrassing things he said to the cucumber.

“By the way, Master Bruce, I got ahold of Jonathan Kent.”

Clark gulped.

Bruce asked, “What did you tell him?”

“That the little omega is here and you’ve claimed him and that you want him to come here for a visit. He’ll be here in the morning via a private jet that was sent from the Wayne Estate. I don’t know if his wife will show up too, sir.”

Clark felt Bruce’s hand on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing. 

“Did you hear that, Clark? Maybe you’ll get to feel your father’s knot in your tight little cunt. You’re a good boy for your Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Yes…,” he’d always been a good boy for his Pa. But he’d never… never thought of  _ this _ but his hole clenched. He  _ wanted _ . 

He blinked when he heard pants unzipped and Bruce shoved him down on his knees and pushed his face into Alfred’s crotch.

“Open your mouth, Clark, be a good omega and take the Alpha’s cock in your mouth.”

Clark whined at Bruce’s instructions, but parted his mouth, opening wide as Alfred guided his cock into his mouth.

He felt Bruce position himself behind him and then, oh, the Alpha’s thick as a soda can cock slammed into his swollen pussy. He whimpered at the pain mingled with pleasure.

Alfred grabbed a fist full of his hair at the back of his head. “Watch your teeth, little boy, and use your tongue.”

Clark couldn’t do more than run his tongue around the uncut cock. His tongue rolled beneath the frenulum and then he took Alfred’s cock inch by inch into his mouth.

The older of the two Alpha’s groaned.

“Your omega has a hot little mouth, sir.”

“Haven’t tried his mouth yet, Alfred.”

“A virgin mouth to oral, sir?”

“Yeah.”

Alfred groaned above Clark and Clark swallowed around him unintentionally when Bruce’s next thrust was particularly hard and rigid veins scraped against his g-spot. In fact he swallow Alfred’s cock right down his throat - his nose pressed up against the oldest Alpha’s pubic bone.

“Are you certain, sir? He doesn’t appear to have a gag reflex.”

“He might be a rare natural.”

“Perhaps, Master Bruce.”

Clark rolled his tongue around Alfred’s length as he pulled his head back only for Alfred to push on the back of his head and then tug on his hair. All of which caused the preteen to bob his mouth up and down the Alpha’s cock while the Alpha who’d bitten him fucked into his cunt fast and furious.

His eyes widened as the knot of Bruce’s cock swelled in his cunt and at the same time Alfred’s knot swelled in his throat, forcing him to breath through his nose.

Clark couldn’t move, nor speak, nor make much noise even as his body shook, all muscles tensing and then a shuddered release as the preteen’s cock shot spurts of cum onto the floor and gushed from his pussy onto Bruce’s cock.

By the time an hour had passed he’d come seven more times, and both Alpha’s four times each before they slipped out of his mouth and cunt.

Alfred tucked himself back in and offered them each a drink.

When the butler left the room with the cart, now devoid of food, Ace whined at the door.

Clark moved to the bed and laid down, thighs spread without word and watched as Ace jumped up and shoved his wet nose against Clark’s cunt.

Bruce, his Alpha, smirked at him. “You’re learning.”

* * *

Lego Superman turned to Lego Batman. “What did I just read?”

“I assume something written by the Rogue’s Gallery.”

Lego Superman shook his head and turned around to walk out the door.

“I’m surprised they didn’t include Krypto.”

Lego Superman turned back around. “Br… Batman! It’s just… I don’t want to  _ think _ about it.”

“Bet that’s  _ hard _ with an eidetic memory.”

“Why won’t you drop it?”

“Because I’m curious as to how it would feel to fuck your ass.”

Lego Superman blinked and was saved by the arrival of other Justice League members. He didn’t want to think about what they’d just read, or the mention of a possible sequel in the author's notes. He just wished he knew who had written that…  _ that _ , whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark turned over on the bed and opened bleary eyes. Gulped when he saw the Alpha whose arm curled around him.

“Good morning, Clark,” his Alpha whispered and brushed his lips over Clark’s.

“G’morning, Alpha,” he whimpered as the slightest touch made him feel hot and felt a throbbing  _ need _ in his omega pussy. 

“Getting wet already, little omega?”

“Nnn…,” he couldn’t formulate any words, not when the Alpha moved his hand beneath the sheets and pushed his fingers inside Clark’s cunt. He couldn’t help but rock his hips, fucking himself on the Alpha’s fingers.

“Your father should be here soon and Alfred is going to pick something up for you to borrow until I can get your own.”

“Wh-what?” He moaned as his Alpha’s fingers twisted inside him and moved on their own. He hoped it wasn’t anything  _ weird _ . He wished the Alpha would keep him just to himself, but yesterday… he didn’t want to think about it. In his mind, it had been so wrong, but his  _ body _ had enjoyed it,  _ wanted _ it.

“It’s a surprise.” The Alpha removed his fingers from Clark’s needy hole when the downstairs bell went off. “Go take a shower, darling.” Bruce moved off the bed and helped Clark up. “When you’re done come downstairs. No clothes.”

“B-but..”

The Alpha growled. “No but’s, Clark. You’re going to be a good little omega, aren’t you? After all the times your Alpha helped you come?”

Clark whimpered. “I’m a good little omega.”

“Prove it.”

He nodded and turned for the showers.

Once he was finished within ten minutes he quickly dried off and headed downstairs without a stitch on.

“Now,  _ Wayne _ , where  _ is _ my son?”

“ _ My omega _ will be here soon. Why don’t you have a drink?” 

Clark heard the clink of glasses and muffled growls.

Bruce caught his eye when he neared the archway. 

“Come here, darling,” Clark’s Alpha held out his hand to him and Clark ran to him. 

Clark buried his face in Bruce’s chest. Sighed as his Alpha’s arm wrapped around him and rubbed his hand up and down his back.

Bruce leaned down and whispered, “You remember what to do, don’t you, little omega?”

He nodded and closed his eyes tight.

“You’re going to prove you’re a good omega for your Alpha, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, Alpha.” 

Behind him he heard his Pa, Jonathan Kent growl.

“Why is he naked?”

Bruce stood up to his full height and quirked a brow at the older Alpha. “This is my home and now his. And you ought to know, omega’s in heat really don’t  _ like _ clothes.”

“Then he should be locked up in his room,” Jonathan grunted.

Clark turned around in his Alpha’s arm and stared at his Pa. Looking over him his eyes widened at the tent in the man’s pants. Moaned as he caught the scent of Alpha pheromones. His own Alpha’s scent and… and Pa’s. His Pa had never smelled so  _ good _ .

With a whimper he turned back to look up into Bruce’s blue eyes. He didn’t want to see disappointment there. He was a good omega. Had to do what his Alpha said. The man had made sure he felt good yesterday and throughout the night.

Clark sank to the ground on his hands and knees. Spreading his knees wide, he reached under him to spread his pussy lips and whimpered. “Pa… Daddy… please, please I need you. Wa-want your c-cock in my wet cunt,” he glanced over his shoulder, pleading with the Alpha who’d raised him.

* * *

Jonathan gasped. He’d never  _ imagined _ doing anything to Clark. Had thought him to be casteless, a beta. Being around a Beta was safe, though his own wife was one. Even being around another Alpha would not have been quite so bad as this.

Still, he thought he had _some_ semblance of control. He’d come here intending to take Clark back home even if he’d been claimed. He was too young to be having pups - even if for Alpha’s and Omega’s it _wasn’t illegal_ as long as they’d both presented. Different laws than that of beta’s. But even so, Clark was still in school. Although had he been a _normal_ _human_ with, or without a caste he wouldn’t have felt the need to come to his rescue. But… he couldn’t let _anyone_ find out about the boys abilities. The government might steal him and dissect him. People might want to kill him because they did that to that which they feared because they didn’t understand.

But damn, that scent. It had him tenting his jeans. He shook his head as he tried to calm down. Even as he tried to will his erection away his cock felt hotter and heavier than usual.

“Daddy, please,” those big blue eyes stared up at him, begging him, “I want your knot so bad. Look how wet I am for you, Daddy.”

Licking his lips, he shook his head, but that scent was getting stronger. But he swore there was something else as the edges of his eyes seemed to blur and all he could see was how Clark’s omega pussy leaked.

“Mister Kent, you look like you need a good long fuck.”

He turned his attention to Bruce Wayne, the man that had  _ stolen _ the pretty omega for himself. Had Clark not somehow managed to get from Smallville, Kansas to Gotham, City, he could have had the little bitch all to himself. He tried to shake away those thoughts when he realized what the fuck he was thinking.

Wayne crossed his arms and arched a brow. “Jealous? But you’re a married man, tsk.  _ However _ I can be generous. I hate to disappoint _ my _ omega. He wants his  _ Daddy’s _ knot.”

Jonathan wondered if the man realized Clark wasn’t his biological child. He and Martha had never been blessed with one. Not that they hadn’t enjoyed trying even when they knew it would be all for naught.

“Not many like to share.”

“He’s my omega at the end of the day. He’s a needy thing that needs to be filled in every hole… I don’t think any Alpha could keep up with him.”

Jonathan thought that had to be because he wasn’t human, so he couldn’t fault the man as he shifted from foot to foot.

Clark whimpered.

Wayne sat down in a recliner and placed his legs on an ottomon. The younger Alpha lifted a glass and took a sip. “Well, Mister Kent?”

He groaned as he heard the omega  _ whining _ . Turning to look at the way the dark haired preteen presented himself to him his cock twitched. With hurried fingers he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out from his underwear. He sank to his knees and rubbed the head of his cock against the omega’s wet hole.

“Oh, Daddy… please hurry, I need you in me so bad.” Clark stared at him still over his shoulder.

“Fuck,” he couldn’t hold it anymore and grabbed hold of the omega’s hips and slammed his cock into his tight wet heat. Even his wife didn’t feel as good. And Clark, the little omega moved with wild abandon.

“Ah, ah, Daddy! Feels g-g-good.” Clark moaned and thrust himself into every thrust Jonathan himself made into his little omega cunt.

He wondered if he could steal the omega away, despite the claim mark on his neck, and keep him for himself if only for a few years. He’d raised the boy, had paid for everything he’d ever had. Just fucking the omega’s hungry little hole didn’t seem  _ enough _ for all that he had done for him. But how to go about it without  _ Wayne _ figuring it out.

* * *

Clark whimpered as his Pa thrust hard and fast into him. Felt his fingers brushing his hips with how tight he held him. Wondered again when he’d get his abilities back so things didn’t  _ hurt _ anymore. Wondered if he’d still want to be knotted all the time whenever whatever was happening to him came to an end.

He cried out when he felt his Pa’s knot swell inside him. The man’s cock wasn’t as thick or as long as Bruce’s, but it felt good, but he’d rather have had his Alpha’s cock in him.

Clark blinked when he found a cock head against his lips and whimpered as Bruce grabbed a fist full of his hair. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue against the head of the Alpha’s cock. He was so  _ huge _ he didn’t think he could fit him all in his mouth.

“Keep your mouth open, bitch,” Bruce growled at him and he shuddered.

Clark opened his mouth and closed his eyes, his tongue out.

It wasn’t long before he felt a splash of warm liquid on his tongue and more spatters on his face as his Alpha came on him and his Pa’s seed filled his hungry whore omega pussy.

“Swallow it, Clark.”

He whimpered and closed his mouth, swallowing what his Alpha had given him. Licked his lips and opened his eyes. Ran his tongue over Bruce’s hand and cock to clean him up.

Turning his head at the sound of a door opening, he stared at Alfred. Who didn’t look at him as he addressed Bruce.

“Master Bruce, I’ve placed the  _ surprise _ in the stables.”

Before he could even ask what they meant, his Pa had started moving again, his balls slapping against him as the head of Jonathan Kent’s cock rubbed against his g-spot. He cried out, hands slipping from under him and his chest and elbows hit the floor.

* * *

Bruce had watched  _ everything _ and had helped the older Alpha along. It had been evident he desired Clark, but probably wouldn’t have done one damn thing about it without a little something to relax his inhibitions. A little drink, with just a drop of something extra. And another video to use to keep the Kent’s in line  _ too. _

He chuckled when Alfred arrived and told him about the surprise in the stables. Alfred must have gotten at least  _ one _ breeding bench and their friend had lent them one of their prized stallions. His omega would never want for anything, especially not a nice hot cock to fill his needy pussy. Clark seemed to be enjoying having his Pa’s cock by the sounds he made and the way he moved.

“I also got the punishment stick ready, sir.”

Bruce knew what he meant. The white baton with an end shaped like a dildo through which electrical currents could flow. A nice training tool for one’s omega, but his darling was being such a good boy he wasn’t sure they’d ever need it.

“Thank you, Alfred. You can help me introduce my omega to anal after…” he was sure Alfred knew he meant his patrol, but he had to be careful speaking around those not in the know.

The butler nodded, “Very good, sir. I am honored at the opportunity.”

“Just  _ listen _ to the sounds he makes.” He still didn’t know how or why Clark smelled so good. Or what it was about him that made him want to defile him in every way possible and yet want to hold him close and soothe him.

* * *

Jonathan grunted as his cock remained swelled within his son’s omega pussy. Groaned as the boy’s cunt squeezed his knot. There was only so much either of them could move while stuck as they were. If only he could have the boy every night. Maybe if he’d given into temptation before and fucked his little cunt before he’d presented he could have claimed him then and wouldn’t have had to be given  _ permission _ by some rich deviant.

Clark’s moans got to him. Made his cock twitch. Sometimes he cursed having a fucking knot, because it made it difficult to thrust harder and faster.

He leaned over Clark’s back and whispered into his ear. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy, Clark. Your omega pussy really swallowed Daddy’s cock whole. But you’ve been such a naughty, naughty omega, letting some other Alpha claim you.” With every word he thrust into Clark again, aiming at the spot he’d found caused him to make the most noise.

“Daddy!” Clark cried out and Jonathan came again inside him - that time enough for his knot to go down so he could pull out.

He watched as his cum and Clark’s slick dribbled down the omega’s thighs onto the floor. Heard the youth panting for breath.

Then  _ Wayne _ was there, rubbing the omega’s back and brushing fingers through Clark’s hair. Pressing kisses to his temple and cheek, “Such a good little omega, Clark. You were a good little omega for your Alpha.”

“I’m a good little omega for my Alpha,” Clark repeated and lifted himself up to wrap his arms around Wayne’s neck.

“Now, let’s get you a blindfold and I’ll lead you to a little surprise.”

Jonathan went to protest, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and turned to stare at the butler.

Alfred Pennyworth shook his head. “You’re not to follow Master Bruce and his omega. If you don’t do as asked, the video  _ will _ get out. I doubt it's something you wish your wife to see.”

He paled. “Video?”

“Everything was recorded, Mister Kent.”

Jonathan fell to his knees, “Oh god.” He tucked himself in and heard Clark as he was led out the door with the Alpha who’d laid their claim on him.

“Do I have to wear the blindfold, Alpha?”

“Yes,” Wayne growled, carrying Clark in his arms.

* * *

Lego Superman shook his head. “Batman, why do you keep showing me this stuff!?” He could  _ not _ let his parents see it.  _ Ever _ .

“Your expressions,” Lego Batman replied.

“It’s revenge, isn’t it?”

“If it were that I could just pull out the Kryptonite.”

“Why is that always your answer?” He asked, but Lego Batman appeared to be lost in thought.

“Perhaps I could shape some Kryptonite into a dildo.”

Lego Superman shook his head. Again. And slowly backed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue or no continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Clark wished he could see through the blindfold that his Alpha placed on him. However, ever since the  _ ache _ had begun his abilities had weakened until they were fully absent. And he’d barely gone a moment without  _ something _ filling his cunt. The empty feeling had him whimpering.

“Shh, little omega, your Alpha will make sure you feel really good soon.”

He felt Bruce’s fingers brush over one of his nipples. His body shuddered and he felt slick trickle from his hole.

“Your Alpha is good to you, isn’t he Clark? Making sure you feel good and cum every time?”

“Y-yes, my Alpha is good to me.”

“Always makes sure your hungry pussy if full.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Bruce brushed his lips over Clark’s and Clark parted his lips. Bruce’s tongue slid into his mouth and wrapped around Clark’s tongue.

Clark heard the swing of a door. Not long after he was being set on something. His knees parted and atop some leather cushions.

“Alpha?” He whimpered as he felt the cold metal against his ankles and heard the click of a lock.

“It’ll be fine, Clark. You’ll get to cum soon. You want to cum don’t you?”

“Yes,” he shivered and let his Alpha guide his hands into place. Heard again clicking locks and felt cool metal.

“You want your cunt stuffed with cock, don’t you?” Bruce asked behind him, pressing fingers against his hole, but not sliding in.

“So, so much, Alpha. N-need c-cock. Please, Alpha.” He cried as his need mounted and he couldn’t help moving his hips - as much as the contraption he was chained to would allow.

“Will any cock do, Clark?”

“I-I want your cock, Alpha,” he whimpered.

“You’ll have to wait until I’ve recovered from last night and earlier this morning.”

“Nnnnnn.”

“You still want  _ something _ don’t you, boy?”

He shook his head, but his body betrayed him with the movement of his hips. And what slipped his lips contradicted the shaking of his head. “Y-yes Alpha.”

“You’re such a little omega whore with a greedy pussy, aren’t you, Clark?”

“Y-yes, Alpha. I’m a little whore.”

“You want your omega pussy stuffed, don’t you?”

He moaned, “Please, Alpha, need something  _ inside _ my hungry little omega cunt.”

Bruce leaned over him and pressed kisses behind his ear and down the side of his neck and his back. Each one sent a shiver through Clark. Then the Alpha was gone. Not for long. He heard footsteps and the sound of clop-clop, clop-clop.

Clark gulped. “A-alpha? W-what’s happening?”

“I’m giving you  _ exactly _ what you asked for Clark. I’m making sure my good little omega feels good. I have to take care of your needs.”

He tried tugging on the chains and shaking the blindfold off, but it didn’t work.

The sound of hooves landing on a metal frame had him shivering as he felt the fuzz of a horses underside against him.

“You’re going to be a good omega, aren’t you Clark, because you want to cum so bad, don’t you?”

Clark squeezed his eyes shut and whined. “I’m a good omega. I’m a good omega. I’m a good omega!”

“What’s the magic words, Clark?”

“Please, I need cock in me so bad. My omega pussy is so, so  _ wet _ .”

“Of course it is, Clark. Your body craves cocks and knots. Doesn’t matter whose or how you get it, as long as you have your Alpha’s permission.”

“Can only have cocks and knots if my Alpha says I can.”

“Such a good little omega. You make your Alpha happy and your Alpha will make sure you’re happy and have all the cock your slutty filthy cunt needs.”

The more his Alpha said, the more his insides clenched as if seeking something to fulfil the need to be filled.

“Please, Alpha,” he cried out, hips still rocking against the air. Then his body stilled as he felt Bruce’s hand on the back of his thigh and spreading his pussy lips. Then he felt the head of a  _ huge _ cock. As wide, if not wider than his Alpha’s.

“Look at your pussy sucking in the stallion’s cock.” Bruce sounded awed and then followed a whinny from the horse.

“Oh!” He whimpered as the stallion’s cock breached him inch by inch.

“That’s it, Clark, take it all, like the good little omega that you are.”

He couldn’t disappoint his Alpha. Bruce had made sure he came  _ everytime _ . His Alpha was just making sure his omega pussy had what it craved, a nice hot cock, or better yet, a knot. And the horse’s cock was so thick and long. He didn’t stay still for long as he resumed rocking his hips. But everytime he rocked backward, that horse cock slid deep inside his slutty wet and hungry omega pussy.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Clark? You like that big stallions cock, don’t you?”

“F-feels good, Alpha. So good. He’s a good stallion.”

“You should thank me and Alfred later tonight for this  _ little _ surprise, shouldn’t you?” Bruce held the horse’s cock and continued to guide the stallion’s aim.

When the long thick horse cock slammed against his g-spot he cried out and came, hard, from his little omega dick, but mostly from his cunt. His insides squeezed around the stallion’s cock and the horse whinnied again.

“Ah… hahhhh! Y-yes Alpha! You’re so good to me. Thank you.” He whispered and cried out again as the speed of the horse’s cock thrusting into his needy hole picked up. “Thank you, Alpha. Thank you!” 

“You’ve made such a mess. And feel here,” Bruce placed a hand against Clark’s abdomen, “I can feel the stallions cock expanding in your womb.”

Clark went to respond, face flushed red, but his entire body shook as he felt the horse’s cock twitch inside him followed by the heat of seed. Felt the stallion back up and heard hooves hit the ground.

“You’re a good horse. There’s extra apples and carrots in your stall.”

Clark panted for breath as he felt a great deal of cum flowing from his pussy down his thighs and over his balls as it oozed out of his omega cunt. Heard his Alpha return after putting the stallion back.

“I am so glad I made sure to record every moment of this. You’re going to watch it  _ all _ tonight while I’m out.” Bruce leaned over him and planted kisses up his back before unlocking him from his bindings.

He blinked once the blindfold was removed.

Bruce helped him to stand on shaky legs. “It looks like that took quite a bit out of you, darling. Let me carry you.”

Clark didn’t protest when Bruce picked him up. His Alpha at least cared about him enough to hold him, kiss him, hug him, nuzzle him, and to make sure his omega pussy never went without. Clark’s Alpha was a good Alpha, making sure he came each time.

Bruce brought him into the stallion’s stall. 

Clark blinked at the big black stallion. He was enormous.

“You need to clean him up, Clark. With your mouth.”

“A-alpha?”

“You need to thank  _ him _ for filling your whore cunt with his cock, don’t you? And you  _ did _ make a mess of him with your cum and slick didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, Alpha.”

“So, are you going to be a good little omega?’

Clark nodded. “Yes, Alpha. I’ll be a good little omega.” He moved and knelt beside the stallion. Grabbed the end of his cock that still peaked through his sheath. Stared at the head that had been in his pussy making him feel so good. His Alpha made sure he felt good. Always had a cock, or knot, or toy for him to stuff his greedy hungry cunt with.

He was a good little omega.

Clark parted his lips and sucked the head of the stallion’s cock into his mouth. Heard the horse bray as he swiped his tongue over his thick cock-head.

* * *

Bruce watched Clark use his tongue and lips to clean the dark stallion’s cock of slick and cum. Felt his own cock twitching to life again even as he tried to battle against the rising need to rut against the pretty little omega.

He  _ had _ noticed however that there were moments Clark hesitated. Where he seemed to be asking him something instead of just doing as he was told. Which meant he’d need to pull out the punishment stick and train his little bitch further.

It wasn’t even noon yet, and he didn’t typically wake up so early. He’d need a nap if he was going to manage his patrol later that night.

He followed the movement of Clark’s lips. The swipe of his tongue. The sound of his hum and the moans that followed. The little omega was still in heat and his scent was starting to get to him. Again.

“That’s enough, Clark, it’s time to go back to the manor for a shower, a knotting, and then something extra special.” Any nap could wait till after his disciplinary session. He just hoped their guest wouldn’t become a problem, but he figured Alfred had him subdued with sleeping drugs until they could send him back home.

Clark let go of the horse cock in his mouth and stood up, still on shaky legs.

Bruce scooped him up in his arms again. “After we shower, and have a quick breakfast, your whore omega pussy will be taking your Alpha’s knot.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he pressed his face against the crook of Bruce’s neck. “Alpha,” he moaned.

Bruce chuckled. “You’ll have to wait. But remember, I won’t ever make you wait long. Unless you’re a bad omega.”

“I’m a good little omega.” Clark whispered raggedly against his neck.

“You  _ are _ ,” and he was going to make sure he  _ always _ would be. Alfred Pennyworth thought of everything and that punishment stick would soon come into play.

* * *

Clark’s eyes widened at the sight before him once his Alpha’s knot was no longer swelled inside him. The older male had made a mess of him after he’d cleaned up from the stallion’s load that had been dripping from his pussy all the way back to the manor from the stables.

“Lay down, Clark.”

“Wh-what are you going to do with that?” He pointed at the strange white-blue stick with an end shaped like a penis.

“Don’t worry, Clark, I’m just going to make sure you’re being a good little omega. You want to be a good omega for your Alpha, don’t you?”

Clark nodded and moved to sit on the table-bed. His Alpha was quick to chain his ankles into place and expose his pussy to his gaze. Then his arms were lifted over his head and chained to the wall.

“A-alpha?”

“Shh, you’re fine, Clark.” Bruce sat down on a tall stool so that they could gaze into each others eyes.

He didn’t know what was going on and frowned.

“Tell me, Clark, you love doggy knots, don’t you?”

He blinked. Face red. When he didn’t answer Bruce shoved the dildo on a stick in his pussy.

“Say it Clark. Say you love doggy knots. I’ve got video proof after all.”

He shook his head. He didn’t  _ want _ to say it, even though his cunt clenched at the memory of being filled with a dogs knot. Ace’s knot.

“Bad omega’s who lie, get punished.”

Clark’s eyes widened as Bruce said that, sound of disappointment on his tongue. But then his body jolted as electricity sparked and singed his insides. He cried out, head tilted back, as that dildo shaped stick released a painful electrical current. Then it was turned off.

“So, Clark, are you going to be a good little omega and tell the truth?”

“Y-yes, Alpha, I’ll be a good little omega.”

“Then tell me, do you love doggy knots in your whore cunt?”

“Yes. I love doggy knots. In my cunt. I’m a whore for a dog knot.”

“You want a dogs knot  _ now _ , don’t you?”

Clark gulped and shook his head even as he caught sight of Ace and the pink head of his cock where the german shepherd sat in the room.

“You’ve disappointed your Alpha, Clark.”

Clark cried out as he felt that zapping pain inside his pussy. “Ahuu… I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Alpha. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good little omega!”

Bruce turned off the electrical current. “Were you lying about wanting a dogs knot?”

He whimpered. “Yes. I want… I want a doggy knot. M-my omega pussy needs it.”

Bruce leaned down and brushed a kiss over Clark’s lips and pulled out the device. “For being a good little omega, you get to have a doggy’s knot.”

“Th-thank you, Alpha,” he moaned as Bruce’s fingers brushed over his nipples.

“Ace, knottingkent time.”

Ace let out a yip and ran up to them. Clark watched as Bruce maneuvered Ace so that he was positioned over Clark. Unlike the times before, he could stare into the dogs eyes and watch him where as the german shepherd had mounted him from behind the last times.

“You want Ace’s knot, don’t you, slutty little omega?”

Clark moaned, his hole growing wetter and wetter with the need to be filled by a knot. If not his Alpha’s knot, then  _ any _ knot. As long as his Alpha had given him permission.

“Please, Alpha, can I have the doggy’s knot?”

Bruce grinned, “You’re such a good little omega, asking for your Alpha’s permission. Of course you can have the dog’s knot. Ace is really into it.”

Clark heard Ace whine and then the dogs cock thrust into his needy omega cunt.

“Just alert Alfred if you need to use the facilities, or get hungry. I’ve got some work to do. Ace will take care of you, and if he’s not enough, when Alfred got the stallion earlier, he also borrowed seven dogs from the same friend.”

Clark’s eyes widened as Bruce moved and opened the door to let seven more dogs in. One of them was much bigger dog than the rest, even bigger than Ace.

Bruce, Clark’s Alpha, pressed his lips to his again. “I’ll miss you, Clark, but at least your need for a knot will be met while I’m working. But tonight, Alfred and I will introduce you to something new. You’re going to  _ love _ it, because you’re a good little omega.”

“I’m a good little omega,” he repeated as he watched his Alpha leave the room. His hips rocked forward to meet Ace’s wild doggy thrusts and whimpered as the dog’s knot swelled inside him. And he was still chained, and couldn’t move even when Ace had finished cumming inside him. Ace’s dog cock replaced by another dog. A rougher, larger male.

When Alfred came into the room he went to open his mouth, only for the man to shove a ball gag in and strap it around. He couldn’t form words, only muffled sounds.

“You’ve been such a good little omega for Master Bruce. Look at all the gifts and surprises he’s given to satisfy you. Not many omegas are as lucky as you are. Especially when most Alpha’s castrate male omega’s.”

He paled at the very idea.

“You’re good for Master Bruce, but omega’s are known to stray, even with the claiming bite.”

He shook his head. He’d  _ never _ stray. He was Bruce’s omega. His good little omega.

Alfred lifted something up and poured it over Clark’s neck, nipples, naval, cock, and thighs. Which got  _ all _ of the dogs attention. Even if seven of the eight didn’t have their knot in his hungry omega cunt, their tongues were  _ everywhere _ . Licking at sensitive spots. Over his nipples and his small omega cock.

He watched the butler leave and he let out a whine even as his hips continued to rock back and forth, trying to shift so that the dogs cock would hit the best spot inside his omega pussy. 

Clark had no idea how many times he came in the next few hours, but as soon as one dogs cock left his cunt, another filled his pussy. There was copious amounts of cum. And Alfred came to visit for a couple minutes every half hour or so and to pour more of that stuff on him. And there was saliva down the sides of his mouth, his chin, and all over the ball shaped gag.

* * *

Bruce returned after a nap and visiting the Batcave to where he’d left Clark. The omega appeared dazed and well fucked.

He removed the gag and unchained the pretty little omega. “Time to wash up. Once the rottweiler is done. Did you like your reward for being a good little omega? All the knots you could possibly want or need for your filthy whore of an omega cunt.”

Clark whimpered and pressed his cheek against Bruce’s chest. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you.”

“You like being my good little boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy, always want to be your good little boy, your good little omega, Alpha.”

“Good. Let’s shower, have dinner, and then you can have some rest and when I come home late tonight you’ll get another reward from both me and Alfred.”

“W-wish I could have it now, Alpha.”

“No time, darling. And you need the rest after taking all those doggy knots you love so much.”

“Love your knot more, Alpha.”

“I’m happy you do, Clark, but you can’t have it as often as you need it.” He carried Clark to the bathroom and prepared them for a shower.

* * *

Lego Batman smirked down at Lego Superman. “Got you to read the authors next installment, didn’t I?”

Lego Superman stared up at him, weakened by the Kryptonite. “What are you doing?”

The Dark Knight whipped out the Kryptonite from underneath his cape.

“It’s shaped like a dildo!? Why!?”

“It should weaken you enough and get you ready to take on a real cock.”

Lego Superman gulped. “A-aren’t you like… dating The Joker?”

“No. And even if I were, every hear of polyamory?”

“You’re  _ insane _ .”

“No. That’s the criminals.”

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“You honestly  _ don’t _ want it?”

Lego Superman closed his eyes. “N-not with kryptonite involved.”

“Rr-really? You’re not going to try and top, are you?”

“Is that what this is all about? Come on, Batman. I don’t care what position, as long as we  _ both _ feel good and Kryptonite does not make me feel good.”

“You sure? You seem to be into it,” Lego Batman pressed his hand against Lego Superman’s crotch.

Lego Wonderwoman walked in. “Are you two fighting again?”

The two male lego’s stared at each other and nodded. “Yes. That’s exactly it, Wonderwoman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankya Tee. I kina figured that to be the case. Dunno where else I coulda put this fic. Not stuff I usually write, cept I felt like a challenge and here be the results.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark had been sleeping peacefully ever since his Alpha had placed him in bed after they’d shared a meal together. He’d been surprised and relieved too that he hadn’t tied him up again for the dogs, or asked Alfred to see to his needs. He _had_ been tired. It was also nice to feel clean for once without immediately getting dirty. Except as he slept he began to get overly warm. Had tossed off the blankets and kicked off the silk robe he’d had on.

He tossed and turned on the large four-poster bed. The pillows retained the scent of Alpha. Strong and virile. _His_ Alpha. He could still hardly believe it. Clark knew he wasn’t human, as did his Ma and Pa. No one had thought he’d have a caste. Yet another surprise as to how similar he was to humans even while he had so many, many things that made him different.

With a sigh he held a pillow close and inhaled. On an exhale his body relaxed, as much as was possible, even as he drenched the sheets beneath him with omega-slick. And knew that his heat wasn’t over because of it. How long was it supposed to last anyway?

Even as he tried to return to sleep, he heard the creak of the door. Slow careful footsteps, and then a now familiar hand brushing through his hair.

He blinked away the bleariness of sleep as he turned over and gazed up into the gorgeous eyes that belonged to his mate. His Alpha. Bruce. “Hi.”

Bruce smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss across his forehead and then feather light over his lips. “Hello, Clark. I could smell you throughout the manor.”

His face grew warm and he gazed down at his blanket on his lap as he sat up.

“Feeling shy, little omega?”

“A little,” he murmured.

Bruce tossed the blanket aside and lifted him up off the bed. “Let’s have a quick shower before we join Alfred in the Fun Room.”

“Fun Room?” He cocked his head having no idea what that was.

“Yes. By the way, your father left earlier.”

“Oh…” he flushed. He didn’t want to think about Jonathan Kent. Not after _that_. What would his mother think!? Who would she blame? Would she blame anyone?

“Calm down, darling.” He placed him down and turned on the water. Only when it was the right temperature did he undress.

It was a rather thorough shower, with Bruce lathering him up _everywhere_ before rinsing him off. The shower, instead of calming his _need_ for his Alpha, only had him start to pant. Of course the man released his pheromones. So much so, that if he were outside his private property it would have been considered improper in some places and actually illegal in others.

Clark wondered if Bruce liked picking him up and carrying him around. He seemed to do it quite a bit as he felt himself lifted up once again in those strong muscular arms and carried down the hall, and down another set of steps into a large room. A room with equipment he’d never seen. So he knew it wasn’t any kind of gym he’d ever heard about or visited. There were recliners, love seats, a lounge chair, a large bed with some kind of restraining device, and other things he didn’t recognize.

Bruce set him down on the bed and directed him.

“Clark, be a good little omega, and get on your hands and knees.”

He felt hot at the words and more at any small touch. He turned over and lifted himself up onto his hands and knees on the mattress and wondered why they couldn’t have just stayed in the room he’d slept in. Where his Alpha’s scent was strongest.

Clark lifted his head when he heard a door open. His eyes widened when he saw Alfred and ducked his head to stare at the mattress on which his hands and knees touched. His entire body trembled. 

His Alpha placed a hand on his back and stroked from the back of his neck and down. Several times. Until he’d calmed.

“That’s it, Clark. You’re a good little omega, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Y-yes. I’m a good little omega. _Your_ good little omega.”

“And you like pleasing your Alpha, don’t you, Clark?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he whimpered as he felt slick trickling down his thighs and those fingers kneading his ass cheeks.

“Good.”

* * *

Bruce wanted to make sure his omega always felt good, but also that he was obedient. Due to who he was and what he did, he needed his omega to be obedient so that they’d listen to his orders without fail. It was for Clark’s protection, though he wasn’t going to lie to himself. He was an Alpha and most, if not all Alpha’s enjoyed having an obedient omega.

He stared down at Clark’s backside and squeezed his ass. Everything about the omega was beautiful. The way he looked. The sounds he made. But most especially his scent. Just one whiff of him and his cock was hard as rock.

It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to share. Although watching his omega come undone by someone else was a thrill in itself. As long as he was present for it, he didn’t feel any jealous rage. A rage that many Alpha’s suffered. Moreso because they didn’t allow their omega to explore their sexuality outside of them. Popular opinion said that Alpha’s and omega’s were supposed to be monogamous. That once an Alpha bit an omega they were forever a bonded pair that didn’t want anyone else. He knew better. He’d seen it. Not with his own parents, but among the other rich elite. Sometimes it was the Alpha that strayed. Other times it was the omega - especially if their Alpha didn’t have time for them, especially during their heat. No way was he going to allow that to happen. He’d keep his omega happy and fulfilled. As long as he stayed with him, what did it matter that Clark needed more than he could give?

He glanced at Alfred. “Doing this clothed?”

“It is preferable, Master Bruce. Master Clark is not my omega after all.”

He nodded. Each Alpha had his or her own set of standards. Some time ago he’d talked everything over with Alfred Pennyworth regarding what would happen when he took an omega for his own. Which he’d never planned on, but this one… something had called to him on a soul deep level.

Alfred pulled out of his pocket a bottle of water based lube. “I believe this will help to ease the way. Although I imagine the omega slick is just as good, if not better considering how much he’s producing.”

Bruce smirked as he saw the back of Clark’s neck turn red.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Think nothing of it, sir.” Alfred popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto Bruce’s fingers. “It’s better to use more than you need than to not use enough, Master Bruce.”

He chuckled, but didn’t mention that he already knew. He had a feeling that even Alfred enjoyed watching how red the young omega got overhearing the words they spoke.

“Clark, my good little omega, is beautiful, isn’t he, Alfred?” He asked as he glanced down and spread Clark’s ass cheeks and proceeded to brush lube slick fingers around his anus. 

They heard Clark gasp and whimper.

“That he is, Master Bruce. You were quite lucky to find him before anyone else caught wind of him, sir.”

“Clark, sit up on your knees. Alfred, why don’t you kiss him and finger his sweet omega pussy?”

Alfred blinked once. “I would be delighted, sir.” The older Alpha moved onto the bed, sat on his knees in front of Clark as the young omega sat up on his own knees.

Bruce nudged Clark’s thighs farther apart and pressed the tip of a finger into his ass.

* * *

Clark felt his entire body getting hot. Not only from his need and the damn heat that just didn’t want to go away. Their words and actions made him feel flush.

His eyes rounded when Alfred stared down at him. Then the Alpha’s mouth was upon his. His mustache tickled for just a moment before it just bristled as he parted his mouth at Alfred’s insistent tongue.

At his thighs he felt a hand. Fingertips brushed up from his knee and over his inner thigh. That same fingertip brushed down his omega cock and then moved back behind his balls.

He cried out into Alfred’s mouth as the man’s tongue tangled around his and he felt two fingers rub against the slit found there. Where his omega juices leaked making a mess of his thighs and the sheets on which he knelt.

His body shuddered as those fingers thrust into his omega pussy, in and out, in and out. His thighs trembled and he felt another sensation. A finger pushing into his anus.

One of his hands moved up to wrap around Alfred’s neck. More to hold on than anything as he felt as if he might fall. Another of his hands moved to behind him so he could touch Bruce. Anywhere his hand could reach that didn’t strain his arm.

He was a good little omega and wanted to prove it to his Alpha. If Bruce wanted him to do these things with Alfred, it was okay. At least when Alfred was being gentle and not shoving vegetables into places they shouldn’t go. Even if his omega pussy _wanted_ it. He wondered if he couldn’t have a serious talk with his own body about that. But then… Bruce, his Alpha had been okay with it. So he should be fine with it as well. Because good little omega’s obeyed their Alpha.

As he thought these thoughts, Alfred’s tongue lured his into his mouth where the older of the two Alpha’s sucked on his tongue and then thrust his tongue back into his mouth. Clark couldn’t manage to swallow the excess saliva and felt it dribbling down the corners of his mouth to his chin.

He couldn’t stop rocking back and forth, onto Alfred’s fingers in his pussy and then onto Bruce’s in his ass. Anywhere he moved there was some sensation that had him moaning and trembling.

Clark tilted his head back onto Bruce’s shoulder when Alfred pulled back from the kiss.

Bruce brushed a kiss against his cheek, “You’re doing well, good little omega. Think you can take a third finger, Clark?”

He blinked. “Y-yes, Alpha.” 

Clark shivered when Alfred lowered his head to brush the flat of his tongue over one of his perked nipples.

He whimpered as he felt the stretch in his ass of a third finger being pushed in, little by little. Fingers with some sort of slick that opened him up. He felt them scissoring within him, but it was difficult to concentrate on any _one_ sensation. Although a gasping moan of pleasure passed his lips as he felt those fingers slide against a sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass. And at the same time Alfred’s fingers thrust in and out of his pussy. Bruce’s tongue swiped against where the man had bitten him previously even as Alfred sucked one of his nipples into his heated mouth.

“A-alpha… I’m going to…,” he whimpered when Alfred held his cock in his hand and pressed a finger down on the head. Felt Bruce’s fingers pause in his ass even as his other hand pinched his balls. All of it prevented him from cumming.

“Be a good little omega, Clark, and try to wait a bit more.”

He nodded and his head fell forward, forehead resting on Alfred’s shoulder. The elder of the two Alpha’s was the only one with any clothes on and if Clark weren’t so wound up he might have been more embarrassed by it then rather than just later.

Clark felt some mild relief when they removed their hands from squeezing him in order to prevent his orgasm. At least the one from his cock, but he’d still came on Alfred’s fingers that were in his pussy.

He lifted his head when Alfred removed his fingers and stared wide eyed as the man licked one of his fingers. Saw the man smirk for a moment, before returning to his usual stoic expression even as he swiped some of Clark’s own come over Clark’s lips.

Bruce leaned over his shoulder and opened his mouth to suck on Alfred’s fingers.

Clark licked his lips, tasting himself, as he stared and felt his face getting hot. For a moment he didn’t even notice that Bruce pressed a fourth finger into him. But he shook with every push, his lips parted as sounds just wouldn’t stop escaping his mouth.  
  
He couldn’t be sure why, but then, once Bruce had licked and sucked Alfred’s fingers clean he was being pushed back down onto his hands and knees.

Alfred repositioned himself so that he lay underneath Clark his head on a pillow.

Clark groaned as Alfred lifted his head and swiped his tongue over his cock and then pushed into his dripping pussy.

His body tensed for a moment as Bruce’s fingers were replaced by something far thicker. But Alfred’s wicked tongue kept making him forget what was going on after each inch _his_ Alpha managed to push into his ass.

It felt like a burn of some sort with each little motion. Bruce, his Alpha, was huge after all. Yet he loved the hold the man had on his hips. And every time he whined, or whimpered, Alfred stroked his cock in one hand and pressed his tongue against a spot in his pussy that had him trembling and near to coming yet again.

“That’s a good little omega, Clark. Take it. Take _all_ of it. You’re doing so well. You can take another inch, can’t you?” Bruce asked between kisses and nips that Clark felt him leave on his back.

Clark couldn’t find the words. Not when not only Bruce’s cock inched further inside his ass, past rings of muscle and deeper and deeper, but because Alfred’s tongue kept doing things that had him unable to think coherently. Whether Alfred’s tongue thrust into his pussy, his mouth wrapped around his balls, or he sucked on his cock.

* * *

Bruce gritted his teeth as he pressed his cock forward into Clark’s hot, tight, ass. He knew he was lucky that the young omega didn’t protest. There were those, both male and female omega alike that would never have allowed it, no matter how obedient they were to their Alpha.

Of course, due to his girth, he had to be careful not to tear his pretty omega. Sure he had a sadistic side at times, but even he had lines he wouldn’t cross. Not that there were all that many.

“Fuck, Clark, your ass is tight.”

The omega just whimpered and trembled beneath his hands. 

Bruce chuckled. “So much stimulation you can’t even talk, hm?” He growled the words, because even he found it difficult to concentrate enough to speak.

“Hnn,” was the only response he got from the gorgeous young omega.

He felt Clark’s ass wrapped tight around his cock. No one had ever been inside him before Bruce himself. In his pussy or his ass. He’d allowed Alfred to take his oral virginity, but he’d been present. There was little that he wouldn’t share with Alfred. The older Alpha was far too important to him and he was the only one he could fully trust to watch over Clark when he was out and about on patrol. Even if there was Lucius, but the man didn’t live with him or take care of things quite like Alfred.

He sighed once his cock was fully seated inside the tight warmth of Clark’s ass. Felt him clenching around him over and over as Alfred pleasured him - a good way to distract him from what Bruce was doing and to keep him relaxed enough so that any small pain was quickly dissolved.

“A-alpha, yo-you’re s-so b-big,” Clark whimpered followed by a moan.

His omega had managed one full sentence. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to start moving.”

“N-now, p-please, Al-alpha.”

“You’re such a good little omega. Isn’t he, Alfred?”

It was a few moments before Alfred could respond, “Indeed, he is, sir.”

“Clark, sit up on your knees again. Alfred, you can fuck his pussy.”

Clark shivered, but didn’t protest. As obedient as could be he followed Bruce’s instructions. 

Alfred knelt up as well.

Bruce heard him unzip his dress pants. Saw him pull out his cock. It wasn’t near as thick as his own, but on par lengthwise. 

He picked Clark up between them. Alfred helped to hold the young omega as he positioned himself.

Clark’s head tilted back and his eyes fluttered to a close with his mouth open as needy omega sounds left him.

Alfred sighed, “He has a tight hot pussy, Master Bruce. I am surprised after everything.”

“You noticed that too, hmn?” It was a curious thing. That Clark still felt as tight as a virgin.

“Indeed, sir.”

Clark flushed as he moaned. One hand on one of Bruce’s arms and the other on one of Alfred’s.

Together, in sync, Bruce and Alfred lifted the omega up and then lowered him down onto their cocks.

There was no one he’d ever met who was as hot or as tight as Clark. He’d let no one take his needy omega away from him. He’d find ways to keep the little omega satiated in all manners.

Clark’s scent hit his nostrils. And evidently Alfred’s. He was releasing pheromones stronger than before as he neared his next orgasm.

Alfred withdrew from Clark’s pussy and stood up, jerking on his cock. With Clark’s eyes closed and his mouth open, the older of the two Alpha’s came all over Clark’s face and even some into his mouth and down his chest.

Bruce pressed Clark forward so that he collapsed onto his chest, his hands dug into pillows with his ass still in the air and Bruce slamming into his rear.

“Fuck,” Bruce growled and thrust over and over. He aimed for a particular spot, but his brows furrowed as he couldn’t quite find it, but Clark sounded as if he’d had. But it didn’t matter _where_ he aimed, to his ears the omega sounded as if he were bringing him insurmountable pleasure. Beyond hitting a prostate gland.

Clark’s fingers curled into the sheets as he moaned muffled against a pillow and came even as his Alpha’s knot swelled inside him, keeping them locked together.

Alfred hummed. “Master Bruce, I shall clean up and get you both something to eat.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” he managed even as he turned onto his back with Clark atop him, the omegas back against his chest.

Once Alfred had left the room he nipped at Clark’s bite mark. “How are you doing, Clark?”

“Hnnn.”

He chuckled. “That good?”

“Mmhmm.”

He lavished the mark with his tongue and felt Clark shiver. “Tomorrow we’ll all need to be at the latest gala. There’s an auction for charity there. You’ll be a good little omega, won’t you Clark, and let whomever wins two hours with you, fuck you, won’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha. I’m a good little omega…, I’ll let whoever you approve of fuck me.” Clark whispered and sighed.

“As long as they’re clean. I don’t want you getting sick.” That was one thing he didn’t want happening. He and Alfred were free of diseases.

“Yes, Alpha.”

He brushed his fingers through Clark’s hair. In a few minutes they’d go another round. And another. And another. Until his knot had gone down and they could disconnect, have a shower, and then rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am delighted if you have read this far. I do so have hope that you enjoyed it. I would like very much so to know of your thoughts on the chapter, and/or the story as a whole.
> 
> Feel free to suggest what else you'd maybe like to see in this. I do not promise stuff. But consider it I will.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark stared at the garment offered to him by Alfred Pennyworth. "I have to wear _that?_ " He asked, wide-eyed and face flushed.

"It is what Master Bruce has picked out for you, sir

"Just... a robe?" He stared at it dubiously.

"Indeed, little omega. You _will_ be good for your Alpha, won't you, sir?"

His thoughts flickered to the _punishment stick_. Squeezed his legs together and nodded with a whimpered, "Yes. I'll be a good little omega."

Alfred walked over to him and instead of unbuttoning the single shirt that Clark wore, he tore it from his body and sent the buttons flying.

Clark gasped and stared bug-eyed up at the Alpha. Not _his_ Alpha, but he had felt his cock in his cunt.

"Al-Alfred?" He went to cover himself, but the man with graying hair grabbed him by the wrists and turned him around. Pushed him down over the small table in the bedroom.

He felt Alfred kick his legs apart. Heard a zipper being dragged down.

"No!" He whimpered even as his cock hardened and slick gushed from his pussy coating his thighs.

He heard footsteps approach and then Bruce asking, "Is Clark behaving himself?"

"He is not, Master Bruce."

Clark tried to look over his shoulder and around Alfred, to see what his Alpha was doing. He heard a drawer open and shut.

"A good choice, sir," Alfred said above Clark.

"Clark, why are you being a _bad_ omega?"

He whimpered as he felt something hard and cold brushed along one side of his cock. And something else inserted into his ass. It was small, but long enough to reach and press against his prostate.

"Alfred's not my Alpha."

"No. He's not. But he _is_ very dear to me. I trust him. He's allowed to fuck you whenever he wants and whenever you ask him to, Clark."

"He didn't ask."

"He doesn't _have_ to," Bruce sighed and then clicked a button.

Clark cried out as an electrical current jostled his prostate. "Ah! Ow! S-stop! P-please."

"Are you going to be a good little omega, Clark?"

"Yes!" He cried, just wanting the pain to stop. "I'll be a good little omega, Alpha."

"Good boy," Bruce ruffled his hair and clicked a button. This time the click stopped the electricity from singeing his insides. "My good little omega. When you're a good little omega, you're very loved, Clark. Don't you know that an Alpha giving you his knot is pleased with you?"

Clark blinked and wondered if that was true. Maybe that's why Pa had given him his knot, as a reward for having been such a good boy growing up. His brows furrowed in puzzlement as he remembered the man's words. He hadn't been too happy that another Alpha had claimed him. Thinking about it too much only hurt his head as he couldn't figure it out.

While he'd been thinking, Bruce placed a patch on each of his nipples, one on his scrotum, one near the head of his cock, and one on his pernium. He had no idea what they were for.

He then heard Bruce leave the room.

Alfred had his wrists in one hand his other was between them.

Clark cried out as the Alpha shoved three fingers into his pussy.

"Good little omega, look at how much slick you're producing with every stroke of my fingers, right _here_ , sir," the man holding him down bent over the table sped up the thrusts and aimed at _that spot_.

Clark couldn't stop his mouth from opening and the moans, whines and whimpers from escaping.

A throbbing ache within him had him whimpering, "Please... _please_."

"What is it, sir?" Alfred added a fourth finger.

"Ahhh! I-I need..." he moaned as the man twisted his fingers inside him, roughly and quickly rubbing against Clark's g-spot. More slick flowed from his omega pussy and coated Alfred's fingers.

"My, my, sir, you're really enjoying being finger fucked. Now, what were you saying, omega?"

"I... I... need... I...I...want...," the words in his head weren't forming on his tongue as his body was rocked forward and back against the table. He didn't even realize his hips were rocking to the rhythm set by Alfred's motions.

Clark whimpered when Alfred withdrew his fingers only to gasp and feel his face turn red when the mans fist pushed into his leaking pussy. He felt Alfred's knuckles brush against his cervix. Shook as the man's fist uncurled inside of him and his fingers splayed as far as they could and pushed _against_ his cervix.

"Stop!" He whimpered. Then heard a click and his body jolted as electricity zinged against not only his prostate, but his pernium, balls, frenulum, and nipples. He gasped and cried, "I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll be good!"

He heard the click again and pressed his face against his forearm as tears welled and fell down.

"I do not know why you said stop, when your cunt is squeezing around my arm and slick is gushing out around it and down your ass and thighs, omega. As Master Bruce has said before, you need to be more honest. Your body does not lie and neither should your mouth, sir. Now, tell Master Bruce how much you like being fisted."

Clark whimpered, "He's not here."

"He's watching us via the camera's."

His eyes widened and he cried. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

"Good boy, Clark," Alfred whispered against his ear.

Clark felt his fingers flicker inside him again, the hand curled back into a fist and pulled out. Leaving his pussy gaping opening and glistening with slick.

"You deserve a reward. What good little omega's like best."

He couldn't formulate a response, still dazed from the stimulation - not all of it good.

Then, the Alpha shoved his cock inside him, balls deep. It startled Clark enough for him to gasp and tear his wrists from the man's hold.

Alfred grabbed a hand full of his hair and tugged on it. "You're such a needy omega, sir. So tight, but we all know you're a slut that can't get enough cock. You not only _need_ a knot, you _want_ a knot. Inside you. You'd have one inside you all day long if you could."

When he shook his head, he felt another jolt of electricity in all his secret places that were no longer secret. Not to the Alpha's who'd fucked him - or the dogs and horse that had thrust their cocks into his pussy.

He nodded as he remembered. His pussy had _welcomed_ each and every cock. He'd _came_ each and every time. And he'd been begging for a knot even when the words wouldn't come out. His body knew what it wanted even though his head was trying to deny it.

Clark was a good little omega. For his Alpha. And anyone his Alpha wanted to please. Clark moaned. "Please, Alfred, knot my slutty omega pussy." He was a slut, a whore, a wet hole to be used, because his body liked it - craved it. Bruce and Alfred just wanted him to be honest and when he lied he got punished. Just like when he lost privilege's back home if he didn't behave.

Alfred thrust into him harder and faster. Angled his thrusts so that the head of his cock and the rigid veins along his shaft thrust and brushed fast and furious against Clark's pleasure zone.

Over a speaker, Clark heard his Alpha's voice, Bruce's voice. "Come for us Clark."

His body shook and his muscles clenched as he came, cum splattering against the table and splashing down on the floor.

Panting for breath his body jostled as Alfred continued to fuck into him for another half hour after he felt the man's knot swell up inside him. It wasn't as good a stretch as Bruce's knot, but neither could the two of them separate.

Clark felt tired and sore once Alfred did pull out. Only for Bruce to thrust his cock into his glistening leaking pussy.

"Such a good little omega, Clark."

It was another hour before Bruce was able to pull his cock out of him only to thrust into Clark's ass after having fingered him for the past hour - after he'd taken out the punishment stick. He, the table, and the rug were a mess. And his pussy felt swollen and his ass and hips ached. But he'd came and he'd came and he'd came. Alfred and Bruce had made sure of that.

And when Bruce pulled out of him he cried out as something else was shoved into his ass. And then a strange belt was clasped around his waist. 

Despite all the aches, his pussy felt so empty. He felt a throbbing sensation of need and want inside him as Bruce turned him around to stand.

Then Bruce was shoving something small, but wide and round into his pussy and then using a part of the strange belt to hold it in place, so tight that it stayed where it was put, but also held its base so that it didn't get lost inside Clark.

"There, that should hold in all the cum until we get to the gala."

Clark flushed and whimpered. He didn't want to go, but if he displeased his Alpha there would be another punishment.

Bruce walked over to the bed and picked up the robe. "Turn around and hold out your arms."

Clark stared. Bruce frowned. Clark whined and turned around to hold out his arms. Bruce placed the robe on him one sleeve at a time. Then he walked around to tie the belt of the robe.

"Beautiful, my good little omega." Bruce leaned down and wrapped his arms around him.

Clark melted into the hug, enjoying the simple touch. He turned his head to inhale Bruce's scent and moaned as his cock hardened and slick tried to ooze out around the object in his cunt preventing most of the cum and slick from escaping.

When Bruce stepped back and left the room to shower, Clark looked down at himself. Felt his face heat up as the robe left _nothing_ to the imagination. It was sheer powder blue material and his nipples were standing to attention.

However, before he could do anything, Alfred appeared at the door. The man had tucked his cock back into his clothes, or had changed and refreshed himself.

"Come along, sir, to the limousine waiting outside."

He walked toward him on trembling legs.

Alfred took his hand and helped him down the hall and stairway to outside where the limousine waited. Not more than ten minutes later, Bruce joined them.

Bruce took the hem of the robe and moved it aside to smooth a hand up Clark's leg from his calf to his knee and further still. And then he rubbed his palm over the part of the suspender like belt that was keeping the _plugs_ in place.

It jostled the toy in his pussy and had him moaning. "Oh... Alpha... knot me... _please_."

"You're going to get many tonight. Of course they'll have to wear condoms. But you're going to be the happiest, luckiest omega. That is, if they bid on you for fifteen minutes to two hour intervals."

"Wh-what? Alpha... I... I don't need them."

"Clark, your body does."

Alfred remarked, "I have never known as generous an Alpha as Master Bruce, Master Clark."

The limo stopped outside the building and Alfred opened their door. Bruce slid out and then turned to take Clark's hand.

He didn't want to go inside. His body quivered. But... he wanted a knot. Wanted it so bad. His Alpha was giving him wanted he wanted. 

As they entered, eyes turned and lit upon them. Bruce placed Clark on a lounge chaise. Bruce also positioned him so that Clark's legs were spread, one knee bent, one nipple peaking out from behind the sheer material of the robe while the other pressed against the sheer cloth.

People walked by and stared and Clark froze.

Bruce leaned down and whispered, "Start fingering your pussy, Clark. Don't hold back any sounds. Some of the Alpha's here have punishment sticks and similar, too."

He whimpered again at the words and shuddered as his Alpha removed the strange belt and the plugs from his ass and omega pussy.

Several eyes were on him and watching as slick and cum coated his thighs and the furniture on which he lay.

A bald man with vibrant green eyes in a crisp pinstripe suit neared. Took a sip from his fluted drink and watched as Clark moved a hand between his legs and pushed a finger inside his wet, glistening, dripping pussy.

His back arched and his head pressed against the cushion of the chaise as his hips rocked to meet the thrust of his own finger. It wasn't enough. Not even four fingers was enough and he whined in distress.

If only he had his super hearing active, he could hear the whispers around the room.

And then the auction began. For the paintings, antiques, and other items.

Alfred and Bruce each brought him food and drink. Each whispered into his ear as he fingered himself and talked about which fruits, vegetables, and objects would be perfect to stuff in his pussy, or ass.

When he begged his Alpha for a knot, the man had the audacity to smirk.

Of course people heard and it mortified Clark, but in the moment he didn't care, only later would he want to hide his face from public. He'd really acted a slut. And Bruce and Alfred were right... his mouth kept lying, but his body didn't lie. He wanted to be fucked. Wanted cocks, knots, be they his Alpha's or someone else's, even a dog's knot, or a horse's long thick cock. He just needed to be filled!

But no one approached him. Though the bald man kept nearing him and standing close. On the line.

And then some of his time was being auctioned off.

The auctioneer chuckled. "And now, to the last _item_ , time with Bruce Wayne's lovely omega. What a needy omega indeed. Who wouldn't want to swell their knot in a slut like that?"

Clark closed his eyes but he couldn't stop fingering himself. He had a need that he couldn't quite itch.

People won chunks of his time.

Lex Luthor won three hours. Ray Palmer two hours. Oliver Queen one hour. T'Challa one hour. Tony Stark thirty minutes. Ted Kord thirty minutes.

It looked like he'd be spending the night there where he lay after everyone else left except Bruce, Alfred, and the Alpha's who'd won their bids to spend time with him.

Bruce brushed a hand through Clark's hair and whispered, "I'll be upstairs with the others while they wait for their turn," he stroked a hand down Clark's cheek, tweaked a nipple, smoothed his hand down, stroke Clark's cock once, and thrust three fingers into his pussy - thrice. "Be a good little omega for these Alpha's and we'll go visit your Mother when your heat is over."

He blinked and nodded. "Yes, Alpha."

Bruce walked to the stairs, leaving only the bald man with the sharp green eyes behind.

The smirk had his heart racing and his stomach churning.

"We're going to have fun, you and I, omega." The Alpha clicked his fingers and a woman appeared with a tray covered with a sheet.

"Mercy, do tie him up and gag him. We wouldn't want any _incidents_ that would upset Brucie would we?"

"No, sir."

Clark turned to crawl away, but Mercy was fast and had him chains and a spider gag keeping his mouth open and his tongue pressed down. The chains were connected to a loop on a wall.

He couldn't see what was on the tray that Lex Luthor was staring down at.

Lex glanced up and smirked. "Hmmn… Mercy, make sure he can't close his legs."

"Yes, sir," she moved again and tied each leg to one of the chaise's. He couldn't squeeze his legs back together and his voice was hindered.

What did this Alpha intend to do to him!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wondering how many are reading this? Who likes this story? I wasn't certain if I'd get around to another chapter, but here it was. Tell me, what you liked about it. 
> 
> What do you think Lex has planned? What do you want him to do? Who else do you want to see debauching Clark? It doesn't have to be from the DC universes, although I'm not familiar with every fandom and character out there, but ya can ask. Ya can also let me know what kinda kinks/fetishes etc. ya wanna see in this debauchery.


	6. Danger Zone

Lex nodded to Mercy and smirked down at the omega as they listened to the wheels of the cart nearing them. Where the omega was strapped down and couldn’t escape what he was going to do to him.

He licked his lips at the panic clear as day in those eyes as he reached for one of the items on said tray once it was close enough to reach.

Placing on a pair of white gloves he grinned at the whimpering omega. How he loved to see an omega squirm. It was unfortunate that Wayne had gotten to this one before he could, but had he been Wayne he’d have locked the omega up and not let anyone see him nor touch him.

His hand moved over the items. First he lifted up a wartenburg wheel with its spiked ends. He watched the omega’s throat as his prey swallowed and tugged on his restraints.

Only garbled words came out. He placed the wartenberg wheel back down and picked up a piece of metal and a lighter. He flicked the lighter on and heated up the end of the metal and let the omega watch.

His dick twitched at the look of him, all wide eyes about to pop up and white faced. Seeing the pretty blue eyed slut struggling to get free only made him harder.

Lex reached for the zip of his fly and pulled it down, giving himself some relief.

He placed the lighter down and moved the hot piece of metal toward the omega’s face.

Clark turned his head and tried to move away from the hot metal.

Lex’s wild eyes and manic grin had him wanting to beg his Alpha to come get him. But how was he supposed to do that when he couldn’t speak? Couldn’t move? If only he hadn’t lost his powers he could get free himself and run from this crazed Alpha into the comforting arms of Bruce Wayne,  _ his Alpha. _

Then Lex was tearing his robe open and the metal  _ almost _ pressed against one of Clark’s nipples. Only for the Alpha to pull back at the last second.

Clark’s entire body shook, his heart rate beating painfully erratic against his ribs.

He  _ whined _ , and tried to blink away the tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes as his mouth trembled.

Where was his Alpha!? He wanted Bruce.  _ Needed him. _

Lex chuckled and then placed the metal aside to brush a gloved hand against the omega’s cheek. “It’s okay omega. You’re safe. You’ll love everything I’m going to do to you. It’s not scary at all. I bet you  _ wanted _ to be branded.”

When he tried to shake his head, he couldn’t, because Lex held his head in place with a grin.

The Alpha, who wasn’t  _ his Alpha, _ leaned down and pressed his mouth against his. Lex Luthor thrust his tongue into Clark’s mouth and Clark just wanted Bruce. Or even Alfred. Not this man. Bruce would never leave a permanent mark on him, other than the claiming bite. Not unless Clark asked, he was sure.

Lex’s hands moved to stroke down over the young omega’s throat. Pressing pressure points as he squeezed.

His cock ached with how hard he got from just watching the omega’s eyes as they glazed over. He smirked as he watched him struggle for air, unable to call out for anyone, unable to push him away or run.

Then, Lex let go and peppered kisses where his fingers had left marks on once unmarred flesh.

The omega sobbed, his body shaking beneath Lex’s hands.

“So beautiful,” Lex whispered against the omega’s throat and then swept his tongue down to a nipple. He suckled the tender pink nub into his mouth even as the omega tried to back away from his touch.

His teeth grazed the nipple and he pressed his teeth into the flesh. Then, he let go and lifted his head. Saw the omega looking anywhere but at him as tears escaped. They just made the omega’s eyes stand out that much more. 

Turning back to the tray he moved his hand over a set of pins and needles. Those could wait. Instead he picked up a zipped up black leather case. He opened it and pulled out the smallest metal rod.

“You should always be looking at me, omega. I think you deserve punishment for being a naughty boy.” He tore open an alcohol pad and wiped the long thin metal rod with it.

Clark’s head turned and he stared up at Lex, pupils dilated, eyes darkened and glistening from his tears.

The saliva dribbling from his mouth from the corners and down his chin almost caused Lex to come.  _ Almost. _

Lex lifted the now sanitized length of metal. Clark had no idea what he intended to do with it. Had never seen such a  _ thing _ before. But then, with Lex’s free hand the bald businessman who’d won a bid for a length of time with him grabbed hold of Clark’s cock.

“Such a pretty omega. I  _ love _ the way your eyes glisten. Gets me so hard, my cock is dripping. I can’t wait to see you struggle, hear you try and scream.”

He tried to get loose of his bindings, but his strength wasn’t what it used to be. He wondered if he’d ever get his strength back. Or if he’d be  _ this _ vulnerable and at the mercy of someone like Lex Luthor.

Did  _ his _ Alpha  _ know _ what this scary Alpha was doing to him!?

Clark shook his head and cried out around the gag in his mouth as cold steel was pressed into his urethra. Stretching the tiny hole there.

It burned! Hurt so bad his eyes stung and he sobbed. His body shook. He cried for  _ his _ Alpha. For  _ Bruce. _

Clark didn’t want  _ this _ Alpha. Not any of the other Alpha’s that were to follow him. They were strangers, who  _ didn’t care. _ That might not even hold him after, or pet his hair, or any of a myriad of things his Alpha would have done.

Lex’s grin widened, his teeth flashed. “That’s it, let it all out, little omega.”

Clark screamed louder, even with the sound muffled as it was, when Lex’s thumb jabbed down hard on the end of the implement. He felt as though something had torn. He wondered briefly if he were bleeding as he nearly passed out, darkness flaring behind his eyes.

He could hear the maniacal chuckle of the Alpha. Clark couldn’t help but shudder as he thought of all the books he’d read, all the movies and tv shows he’d watched involving villains with laughter like  _ that. _

Bruce,  _ his one true Alpha, _ he didn’t laugh like that.  _ Didn’t hurt him _ unless as a punishment. 

He couldn’t help let out a whine and a whimper as he missed Bruce.

_ Was this punishment, _ Clark wondered, some kind that the one who’d lain claim to him wasn’t able to dole out on his own. If it were, he’d… he’d be a good omega for his Alpha. As long… as long as he didn’t have to be touched by this one, or around this one.

Clark didn’t think it could get worse.

He was wrong.

Lex left that cold long thin piece of metal in Clark’s cock and reached to pinch Clark’s nipples. The man twisted them,  _ hard, _ causing Clark’s body to arch with a yelp around the gag. Saliva dribbling and soaking.

“I don’t know how that asshole got so lucky to capture an omega as pretty as you. With so sexy a crying face, and the fucking sounds you make, omega.”

At least, Bruce sometimes called him by his name. To this Alpha, he was just an omega. Nameless. Faceless. Except for what he wanted to see.

His eyes widened in horror as Lex let go of his nipples and picked something else up off of the cart. A long thin piece of metal. This one with a  _ point _ .

Clark twisted as much as he could, trying once more to escape as the bald Alpha flicked a lighter and lit a candle. Placed the tip of the needle against the flame.

Lex grinned at him and picked up an ice cube. “You might belong to Wayne, but there are ways to mark you permanently, so that you’ll  _ never forget.” _

He tried with all the strength he had, which wasn’t a lot, to move away from those seeking fingers holding that ice cube. Not even a tenth of what he was used to having before this part of his biology had taken over.

The woman, who had been standing stoic and waiting, moved to help Lex keep him still.

“Thank you, Mercy.” He shook his head and frowned at Clark. “Tsk, tsk. I could have made this  _ less _ painful.”

Clark didn’t think so. Something about this one was  _ off. _

He shuddered as the cold frozen cube pressed against one of his nipples. His tears continued to trickle down his cheeks, toward his ears, down his neck.

If only Bruce were there to save him. If only his Alpha were watching and would come to his rescue. He’d be a good omega for him. Wouldn’t…  _ wouldn’t disobey him. _

When the cold pressure was gone, he looked up and noticed the bald one lifting up the fire heated end of the needle.

Clark tried to shrink back,  _ away _ from it.  _ Knowing _ it would hurt. It had just been in contact with fire!

“You’ll look so gorgeous with piercings. Your nipples first, and then your pretty little cock.”

Lex knelt between Clark’s legs while holding the burnt ended needle and thrust into him as he tugged on the omega’s cock with his free hand while bringing the tip of the hot needle ever closer to Clark’s left nipple.

“Just a hole to fuck, omega. That’s all you are and all you’ll ever be.”

The omega shook his head. Tried to get the gag off so he could call out to Bruce. Even if he were nowhere near, he could still cry out for him. Not give this  _ monster _ of an Alpha whatever it was they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting a question or two
> 
> Will Bruce rescue Clark?  
> Did Lex ignore the rule of condom wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may be anonymous, but I can still see any comments made and I'd like to know what readers thought of this? How did it make you (I'm assuming people read the tags, so that shouldn't come into play) feel? Favorite part and least favorite part? Did I forget a tag, or have too many? Got a suggestion/request for the 'verse, though I can't promise anything about that, but if it strikes my fancy? Sure, why not.


End file.
